I don't Wanna Fight
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Jangan bertengkar lagi dengan Kaa-chan , Jangan jauh-jauh dari kami lagi, kami sayang Tou-chan…." /"Apa itu lebih penting dari putra kita!"/"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu? Berapa jam dalam seminggu kau bisa meluangkan waktumu untuk mereka? kau menghabiskan seluruh waktumu didalam kantormu kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka merindukanmu!" / New Oneshoo, Mind to RNR minaa-san?


I don't Wanna Fight

**Disclaimer : All the Character on this strory belong to Masashi Kishimoto, am just owned the Story and the plot.**

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, OOC, terlalu banyak Typo dan Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, DLDR please, I don't Accepted any FLAME **

**Authors Bacot area: Yah, saya tahu harusnya saya selesaikan dulu Fanfict Strongernya baru nulis FF lain tapi saya tergoda #eh? Saat mendengar lagunya Westlife hohoho jadi terciptalah FF abal yang satu ini, Happy Readding, Mind to RNR mina-san?**

"_**I don't wanna fight no more,  
I forgot what we were fighting for,  
and this lonelyness that's in my heart,  
won't let me be apart from you,**_

I don't wanna have to try,  
Girl, to live without you in my life,  
So, i'm hoping we can start tonight,  
cause i don't wanna fight,  
no more

_**Westlife_ I don't Wanna Fight"**_

Gedung megah itu kini mulai terlihat sunyi, satu persatu karyawan dari perusahaan itu perlahan beranjak meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan pulang kerumah untuk berkumpul dengan mereka, berbeda dengan sang pimpinan perusahaan itu sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha melepaskan kaca matanya dan meletakkannya di meja, ia menghela nafasnya, menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya ke sandaran kursi berlengan yang tengah ia duduki sekarang. sepasang onyxnya menatap figura yang menunjukkan potret bahagia keluarga kecilnya, Sakura, ia dan putra kembar mereka. Pria itu melirik alrojinya, ini hampir tengah malam tapi rasanya ia enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pulang kerumahnya, rumah mewah yang ia tempati itu rasanya semakin sepi semejak pertengkarannya dengan Sakura yang membuat Wanita musim seminya memutuskan untuk keluar dari istana yang mereka bangun bersama itu dengan membawa kedua pangeran kecilnya.

Sasuke memegang dahinya, semua ini kehidupan yang tengah ia jalani setelah kepergian tiga orang terpenting yang menempati posisi teratas dalam hatinya itu membuatnya merasa hidup dalam sebuah kebohongan, dengan lancar ia akan mengatakan kalau istri dan kedua anaknya tengah berlibur musim panas di Chicago selama dua bulan terakhir ini sambil mengunjungi Kakaknya, Itachi yang memang menetap di sana. Pria itu tersentak mendengar dering Ponselnya, seakan tak percaya yang ia lihat pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya tanpa banyak berfikir lagi.

"_to…tou-chan…" _Ini suara Daisuke, Sasuke bisa mengenali itu dengan mudah

"Ada apa, Daisuke?" Tanya Sasuke, ia heran bagaimana bisa putranya yang baru berusia enam tahun itu menyelinap kekamar ibunya dan mengambil ponsel Sakura untuk menghubungi Sasuke, Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura tahu ia tak akan mengizinkan Daichi dan Daisuke menghubunginya

"_tou-chan _Daichi-_nii _, Sakit _Okaa-chan _tidak ada di rumah sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya Sakura tidak ada dirumah tengah malam begini? Kemana wanita itu sebenarnya, seharusnya Sasuke tak membiarkan Sakura membawa kedua anak mereka kalau ia tahu akan begini jadinya

"ukur suhu tubuh kakakmu sekarang dan kompres dia, _Tou-chan _akan kesana jangan kemana-mana dan tetap letakkan ponsel ibumu di sebelahmu, aku akan menghubungimu nanti mengerti?" Ujar Sasuke, Pria itu mengambil Jasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan kantornya dan terus memberi intruksi pada putranya melalui telfon.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga memasuki kota Suna, beruntungnya ini tengah malam dan hanya sedikit pengedara mobil yang lewat jadi aman jika ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi kerumah yang di tempati Sakura dan kedua anaknya, jangan tanya bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu dimana Istri dan kedua anaknya tinggal dia membayar seseorang untuk mengawasi mereka selama Sakura masih bersikeras untuk tinggal di rumah lain miliknya. Sasuke membuka pintu gerbang besar itu lalu memarkirkna mobilnya kedalam rumah, Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah beberapa kali dan terdengar suara Daisuke yang menyahut dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"_Otou-chan!_" anak berusia enam tahun itu menghambur memeluknya, Sasuke agak terkejut saat merasakan suhu putranya ini juga tinggi

"kita masuk kedalam, diluar dingin sekali." Ujarnya sambil menuntun putranya masuk kedalam rumah dan menuntup pintu.

"Daisuke, kemana ibumu?" tanya Sasuke pada putranya yang tengah berada dalam gendongannya itu, Daisuke mengangkat wajahya dan menatap onyx kembar ayahnya

"_Okaa-chan _di telfon Sasori_-jii_ untuk melakukan operasi darurat dua jam yang lalu. Tadinya sudah menelfon Ino_-baasan_ tapi dia belum sampai juga." Sasuke akan membicarakan hal itu nanti dengan istrinya

"Dimana kamarmu dan Daichi?" tangan mungil Daisuke menunjuk pintu berwarna biru dongker yang bertuliskan namanya dan kakanya yang lahir lima menit lebih awal darinya itu

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat Daichi terbaring diatas ranjang berbentuk mobil-mobilan milikinya dengan dahinya yang terkompres. Sasuke menurunkan Daisuke dalam gendongannya dan duduk di sebelah ranjang putranya itu. tangannya tergerak menyentuh dahi Daichi sepertinya panasnya sudah turun, atensi Sasuke beralih kearah ranjang mobil-mobilan yang satunya mendapati Daisuke kini yang berbaring menatapnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, selurh badanya bergetar. Sasuke menyentuh dahi putranya dan agak terkejut saat tubuhnya panas, Daisuke memang selalu seperti ini jika Kakaknya sakit, maka tak lama kemudian ia yang akan sakit. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa seceroboh ini meninggalkan kedua malaikat kecilnya dirumah sendirian tengah malam begini.

"dimana ibumu menyimpan kotak obat?" Tanya Sasuke, Daisuke menatap ayahnya

"Di dapur, _Otou-chan_. Tadi aku ingin mengambil obat untuk Daichi-_nii _tapi kotaknya terlalu tinggi." Ujar Daichi.

"kalau begitu tunggu disini sebentar dan jangan kemanapun." Daichi mengangguk patuh. Sasuke menuruni tangga dan menuju kedapur, ia mengambil obat penurun demam untuk kedua putranya dan kembali kekamar Daichi dan Daisuke,

"_Otou-chan?_" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapati Daichi duduk di ranjangnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikan obat penurun panas itu untuk diminum Daichi dan Daisuke bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sakit begini?" Tanya Sasuke

"tidak tahu, sepertinya salah makan saat disekolah." Ujar Daichi

"Salah makan? Sakura tidak membawakan bento untuk kalian?" Tany Sasuke, Daichi dan Daisuke menunduk dan mengeleng

"Sejak _Okaa-chan _bertengkar dengan _Otou-chan _dan memutuskan pindah kesini, _Okaa-san _jauh lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dirumah sakit, jadi dia tidak sempat memasak untuk membawakn bento untuk kami." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia tak pernah menyangka pertengkarannya dengan Sakura akan membuat kedua pangerannya tersiksa seperti ini.

"Sekarang istirahatlah…" Sasuke menyelimuti kedua putranya, dan beranjak dari kamar kedua anaknya tapi baru saja ia akan membuka pintu kamar putranya sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya

"_Otou-san _" Sasuke menoleh mendapati Daichi duduk dan hampir menangis sekarang

"Jangan bertengkar lagi dengan _Kaa-chan _, Jangan jauh-jauh dari kami lagi, kami sayang _Tou-chan_…." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berjalan keranjang putranya

"Tidak akan pernah, ini terakhir kalinya kami bertengkar. Sekarang beristirahatlah, besok kita berempat kembali ke Tokyo." Daichi memeluk Sasuke seakan tak ingin ayahnya jauh-jauh darinya lagi.

"Janji?" Sasuke beralik mengacak surai raven milik Daisuke

"Janji." Ujarnya lalu kembali menyuruh kedua anaknya itu beristirahat dikamarnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura sampai dia pulang dan membicarakan hubungan rumah tangga mereka yang memburuk belakangan ini.

Sakura terkejut mendapati mobil Lamborgini hitam yang sangat ia kenali pemiliknya terparkir manis di garasi rumahnya, mau apa pria itu datang kesini sebenarnya? Sakura melangkah masuk kerumahnya, mendapati semua ruangan gelap gulita, hal pertama yang ia cek adalah kamar kedua putranya dan mendapati keduanya tengah tertidur nyenyak, lalu ia beranjak kekamarnya, Ia yakin Sasuke menunggunya di sana.

"Darimana saja kau?": Sakura menghela nafasnya, benar dugaanya pria itu kini tengah duduk manis diatas ranjangnya dengan menggunakan piama

"Aku tidak ingat aku memperbolehkanmu masuk kerumahku seenaknya." Ujar Sakura dingin, wanita itu mengambil sebuah gaun tidur dari lemarinya dan beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandi

"anak-anak yang menelfonku tengah malam, beruntung aku sedang di kantor." Jawaban Sasuke membuatnya tersentak, bukankah dia sudah melarang Daichi menghubungi Sasuke dan sudah meminta Ino untuk datang menjaga kedua putranya.

"Kau bohong!" Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel yang sengaja Sakura tinggal agar anaknya bisa menghubunginya

"cek saja panggilan keluarnya." Ujarnya Sakura mengeceknya dan benar saja, Putranya memang menelfon Sasuke

"untuk apa mereka menelfomu?" Tanya Sakura, wanita itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya menatap kelangit yang masih kelam, perih rasanya jika harus berbicara lagi dengan Sasuke setelah mereka atau lebih tepatnya ia telah memutuskan untuk berpisah

"Dachi dan Daisuke sakit jadi aku datang. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di fikiranmu sebenarnya, aku meninggalkan mereka, menitipkan kedua putraku kepada temanku dan dia tak datang juga, apa jadinya kalau Daisuke tidak menelfonku tadi? mereka berdua bisa saja mati!" Kalimat Sasuke barusan membuatnya tersentak dan menatap langsung kearah pria itu

"Aku tak tahu kalau akan jadi begini! Aku harus melakukan operasi malam ini dan itu…"

"Apa itu lebih penting dari putra kita!" Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya dan berteriak begitu saja dihadapan wanitanya

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu? Berapa jam dalam seminggu kau bisa meluangkan waktumu untuk mereka? kau menghabiskan seluruh waktumu didalam kantormu kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka merindukanmu!" Sakura balas membentak suaminya

"Aku meninggalkan mereka dibawah pengawasan mu dan ibuku! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku, Sakura! Besok pagi, aku akan membawa mereka ke Tokyo." Ujar Sasuke

"Kau tidak berhak membawa putraku pergi denganmu, Uchiha! Aku bisa membesarkan mereka sendiri!" ujar Sakura, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menatap wanita itu sekilas

"Aku Ayah kandungnya dan aku berhak melakukan apapun demi kebaikan putraku!" Ujar Sasuke

"Kebaikan? Dengan memberikan mereka seorang ibu baru maksudmu?" Habis sudah kesabaran sasuke sekarang

"Jaga mulutmu UCHIHA SAKURA!" Sasuke menghentikan tangannya saat hampir menampar wajah Sakura, ia menurunkan tangannya mengela nafasnya mencoba mengatur kembali emosinya, Sakura jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan kalau Sasuke harus bekerja sama dengan mantan kekasihnya, Shion. Sakura merasa pria itu jauh lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan wanita itu ketibang dirinya dan kedua buah hati mereka, jadilah pertengkaran hebat yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah selama dua bulan belakangan ini.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan suaminya, kedua tangannya balas memeluk Sasuke. Dia merindukannya, benar-benar merindukan suaminya.

"Sasuke_-kun _…"isaknya, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya

"Kembali dan pulanglah. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku membutuhkan Daisuke dan Daichi, aku membutuhkan kalian dalam hidupku." Sakura masih terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"kembalilah Sakura, aku berjanji tak akan melakukan itu lagi. mulai besok aku akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktu dengan kalian, kau berjanji. Kembalilah." Sakura mengangguk menyetujui permintaan suaminya.

"Kita kembali ke Tokyo besok, Sasuke_-kun _. Maafkan aku karena seenaknya saja pergi dari rumah membawa anak-anak dan membiarkan mereka menderita seperti ini. aku bukan ibu dan istri yang baik." Sasuke merangkul Sakura, membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mereka

"Kau sudah menjadi wanita yang sempurna untuk kami semua." Ujar Sasuke. Malam ini, mereka mengakhiri pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara mereka dan mulai malam ini, mereka akan membangun kembali hubungan yang sempat hancur berantakan.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat kedua putra kembarnya berlari memasuki rumah megah yang sempat mereka tinggalkan selama dua bulan belakangan ini. ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang tengah menurunkan koper-kopernya dan putra mereka di bantu beberapa orang pelaya. Sakura mengambil tas berisi alat kedokterannya lalu menunggu Sasuke selesai menurunkan koper-kopernya. Pria itu memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan untuk meletakkannya langsung kedalam kamar mereka sementara ia dan sakura masuk kedalam rumah mengikuti kedua buah hati mereka yang dengan semangat masuk kedalam ruangan bermain mereka.

"Huaaa. … ini mainan baru semua kan, _Tou-chan_?" Tany Daisuke sambil memainkan robot-robotan keluaran terbaru yang bisa Sakura tebak Sasuke memesannya langsung dari Amerika

"_Tou-chan _ menambah koleksi miniartur pesawatku lagi?" Tanya Daichi, Sasuke mengangguk, dia mengambil sebuah kotak besar yang berada di pojok ruangan dan Sakura terkejut melihatanya

"Kita akan membuat robot setiap hari minggu, lalu jalan-jalan kemana saja yang kalian mau, pokoknya mulai hari ini dan seterusnya hari minggu adalah hari yang akan _Tou-chan _habiskan dengan kalian, bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum dan medekat kearah suaminya ikut duduk di sampingnya

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita adakan barbeque party, Sasuke-_kun? _Dengan keluarga Namikaze dan beberapa teman-teman?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke terlihat memikirkannya, kedua Onyxnya kini menata kedua putranya yang sudah memasang tampang memohon dan sulit ia tolak

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti kiba beli keperluannya." Ujar Sasuke dan terdengar sorak riang dari ruangan bermain anak-anak itu.

Hati Sasuke kembali menghangat, kehadiran Sakura dan kedua putranya kembali membuatnya merasa hidupnya yang hampa kembali sempurna. Sasuke merangkul Sakura menatap lurus ke Emeraldnya sebelum mengecup singkat bibir manis wanitanya itu, mulai dari detik ini dia bersumpah tak akan pernah lagi melukai hati mereka dan tak akan pernah melepaskan mereka begitu saja baginya, rumah mewah, perusahaan besar, dan uang melimpah tak berarti banyak, jika tanpa Sakura dan kedua Putranya hadir dalam kehidupannya. Karena mereka adalah kesempurnaan dalam kehidupan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

**FIN. Heheheheh akhirnya FF oneshoot abal ini selsai juga, ya saya ga tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ini sih, silahkan di isi kotak reviewnya. **


End file.
